The truth
by Smicc
Summary: Videl finds out the truth behind the cell games through a very unlikely source


Smicc: I wrote thi sbefore i found out about Videl knowing the truth  
Izy:When know Hercule really doesn't act like this  
Smicc: I just wanted to make him sound fatherly for once  
Izy:Videl and Gohan don't really act like this either we also know that  
Smicc: I didn;t really find out their personalitlies till it was too late  
Izy: Read review and enjoy  
Smicc: Don't own nuthin' wish i did but i don't  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Gohan, since we're partners for this project you should come over to my house tonight to work on it since yours is five hours away and it's not like we can fly" joked Videl as their English teacher droned on about pronouns. "Right, can't fly," said Gohan with a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head. "Ooh! Can I come I'd love to get your fathers autograph" asked the boy sitting in front. "Shut-up!" said Videl kicking the back of his head. "Sure" replied Gohan.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the Satan house  
"Shoot, I forget my bag in the car wait here I'll go get it" said Videl as she ran back out the door leaving Gohan in a big waiting room. A large man came down the stairs. "Who are you?" he asked seeing Gohan. "Oh, no one really. Just the person that you took the credit from for beating Cell" said Gohan turning around. "It's you! You're that little blonde boy!" said Mr. Satan pointing at Gohan. Gohan smiled and nodded. "Okay we ready to get to work?" asked Videl coming in the door. "You know him?" stammered Mr. Satan. "Yeah Daddy. Oh Gohan this is my father Hercule Satan. Daddy this is Gohan" said Videl introducing them. "We've met." Replied Gohan looking straight at Mr. Satan with a slight glare. Mr. Satan gulped. Videl looked from Gohan to her father. Her father to Gohan. She had never seen her father or Gohan act this way before. "Are you okay?" she asked them. Mr. Satan gulped again and ran off. "What on earth did I miss?!" Videl yelled at Gohan. "Nothing, let's just say that last time we met I got a bad impression," said Gohan watching Mr. Satan waddle off.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After working on project  
"Hey Gohan I'm having a party tonight if you'd like to come you can," said Videl as they walked down the stairs. "I'm honored but I can't. I really have to get home to help my mother." Said Gohan walked out the door. "Bye see you tomorrow!" he called waving as he walked away. "Bye" called Videl after him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night after Videl's Party  
Mr. Satan was in the theater room watching the TV coverage of the Cell games. "Dad?" asked Videl coming in. "See that little boy right there," said Mr. Satan pointing to the screen. "The one with no hair?" asked Videl. "No, the one with the blonde hair and cape." Replied Mr. Satan. Videl nodded and came closer. "Listen, I've never told anyone this before and you can't tell any one promise?" asked Mr. Satan. "I promise" replied Videl sitting down on the arm of his chair. "Watch this." He said as he fast-forwarded to the part where Gohan got knocked in to the mountain. "This is where that tape cuts off and supposedly I came in to beat Cell and save the day," said Mr. Satan. "Supposedly?" asked Videl. Hercule nodded. He then got up and put in another tape. "This tape I'm about to show you is the only one in the world and I'm the only one who's ever seen it. It shows what really happened at the cell games," said Hercule solemnly. "You mean you didn't beat Cell?" asked Videl shocked. Hercule clapped one of his giant hands over mouth and shook his head. Videl gawked at the TV screen open-mouthed and watched the whole fight that way. When Gohan fell down and his hair went back to normal and started laughing. Hercule paused the tape and said, "Whom does that remind you of?" Videl thought for a minute "I don't know" she answered. "He was here today" hinted Hercule. "Dad a lot of boys were here today I had a party remember" said Videl. "Oh yeah" replied Hercule. "That boy lying on the ground right is your friend at eleven years old. His name is Son Gohan." Said Mr. Satan his eyes never leaving the picture of Gohan in mid laugh eyes closed and beat up but smiling. "Gohan!" exclaimed Videl. Looking at the boy on the screen. She thought about it for a minute mouth hanging open as wide as it could go. She looked at the eleven year old and thought about her friend. He had the same eyes and smile, same colored hair even if It was a different cut. "Daddy this can be Gohan he's a book worm he doesn't even understand sports, little own lifted a weight! He can't fight or shoot beams!" said a shocked Videl. "He's a Z fighter, The can change to increase power, speed, and agility. When they do they get green eyes and blonde hair. That's Gohan alright the real strongest fighter in the world." Said Hercule. She thought about the Golden fighter and Sayiaman. They both had blonde hair and were the best fighters in the world. Gohan never saw the Sayiaman or the golden fighter. It all made sense now he was Sayiaman and the Golden fighter. She could see the whole picture now, It truly was Gohan.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next day at school  
Videl passed a small package down to Gohan. Gohan carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a video labeled the truth, There was also a note  
It read:  
Gohan, this is the truth watch it at home it's yours to keep but don't show it to anybody (or at least anybody that doesn't know the truth) -Videl-  
Gohan put they video in his backpack as the bell rang and everyone left. Videl walked off with a bunch of her friends talking about the party last night. "Watch it" she yelled over her shoulder to Gohan  
Son house in the woods  
"Gohan popped the video into the vcr. It was a copy of Hercules tape of what really happened at the Cell games. At the end Gohan got up to turn it off when a clip of Videl. "Gohan, I'm sorry for what my Father did. I thought you should have this. My father has the only other copy in the world of it and he doesn't know that I made you a copy so please don't tell any one." Said Videl. She smiled and continued, "I just wanted you to know that someone knows the truth." Gohan turned the tape off and sat back down letting it all soak in. He glanced at the bight blue sky out the window. "Dad I hope you saw that. The truth someone other than us knows that Hercule didn't beat Cell, I did"  
  
  
  



End file.
